A New Generation
by Wilddog14
Summary: SPOILERS. Albus, Rose, and Scorpius are all going into Hogwarts along with the cursed daughter of Fenrir. What will happen when friendship arises between the four of them?
1. Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from Harry Potter, but I do own Maddie and Jake. I also do not own the lupine society that is from the book The Wereling.

**Chapter1**

She woke up groggily and slowly got up.

She put a hand to her head; she had a terrible headache.

She looked around the dark room she was in. It was a small room with little more than a bed and small bedside table. She vaguely recalled what had happened the night before.

She was running, running hard and fast, as fast as she could, as if she would die the second she stopped for even a second.

Someone or something had been chasing her. She tripped and fell over a tree root as she ran.

She quickly rolled over just in time to see a dark shadowy figure standing over her. It hauled her up by her arm and started to drag her through the trees.

She struggled violently and managed to break the grip of the person holding her.

She scrambled back through the black trees when she felt someone grab her again.

This time she was unable to break free and as she continued to struggle she felt something hit her. The force of the blow knocked her to the ground and she slipped into darkness.

Then she had woken up in this dingy room. She looked around and noticed there were no windows, she was beginning to sweat now and walked over to the door.

Locked, no, there was no way out. Footsteps approached. They stopped outside her door. She quickly jumped back in bed and pretended to fall asleep.

The lock clicked open, and she heard the door open. Someone walked up to the bed and said "I know you're awake, so why don't you just get up already?"

She slowly got up and looked up at the boy who was there. He looked about her age, around 5ft6, with short, dark hair and silvery blue eyes.

He gave her a small, kind of evil-looking smile. She shuddered silently to herself. Though he seemed to notice this, he showed no surprise.

"So," she said breaking the silence "where am I and why did you bring me here?"

"I guess I should explain, do you know of Fenrir Greyback?" he asked.

"The wolf? Yes, I've heard of him," She replied uncertainly.

"Well, he joined up with a society of wolves known as the Lupine community. Most of them can change at will and are especially strong during a full moon," He replied.

"When you were running chances are you didn't look back, right?"

"Yeah," She replied.

"The person who was chasing you, he was a wolf. I was trailing him and followed him to where you were in the park. When he started to run I followed the two of you and distracted him. While he was confused I caught up to you, but you must have thought I was he when you struggled. I had to knock you out before he came back and found you, sorry about that."

"Why was he chasing me, do you know?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I don't."

"So I'll chance a guess, the door was locked because of the wolves."

"Yep, by the way, there's something I should tell you. Just promise not to freak, okay?"

"Sure," She replied.

"Well… I'm a vampire," He said nervously.

She thought about what had happened and decided that he was nice enough, "Okay, well I have to tell you something too. I'm not just a witch; I have elemental power over fire too."

The boy sighed with relief that he was able to tell her.

"By the way my name is Jake Draconi I just moved here early in July from Romania."

"I'm Madelyn Knaugt, but you can call me Maddie, and some people call me Lyn, too." "Originally I'm American, but I lived in Ireland before I moved in, this summer."

"Is that the time already? I should be heading home. It was nice meeting you Jake, see you later I hope." "Hey awesome, you live down the block from me!"


	2. Meeting

Maddie had gotten everything she needed and was now heading toward Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes where she planned to meet up with Jake. She bumped into a tallish green-eyed boy with black hair.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," he said politely.

"That's alright."

"So what's your name? I don't think I've seen you around before."

"I'm Madelyn Knaugt; you can call me Maddie, and yours?"

"Albus Potter, it's nice to meet you. So what year are you in?"

"I'm a first year-" just as she said this Jake walked by, she pulled him over.

"Jake, I thought you should meet Albus," she said grinning, "Albus _Potter_."

"Have you been to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes yet?" he asked quietly, shifting his feet.

"Actually we were just about to have a look there."

Stepping into the shop was like stepping into a circus. There was candy on one wall, covered with labels on what it was and how to use it. Puking pastilles, nosebleed nougat, and some new assortments with strange side effects that either gave the eater a constantly changing voice or made them turn a sickly shade of orange.

On the other wall there were boxes of their famous fireworks; some were flitting around for show. Somehow George had managed to put on a video of their seventh year fireworks display.

Extendable ears and disappearing head hats, along with scary eyes, a new type of contact with a disillusion charm to make the wearers eyes appear scarier to others.

Albus showed them around and even introduced them to George. He was working with Bill now and even Percy stopped by on occasion. Bill was helping George, working at another shop in Hogsmede.

It wasn't until they left the shop several minutes later that Albus noticed all the books.

"Why do you have all those werewolf books?" he asked curiously.

"Just because something happened over the summer and we thought it best to know about werewolves now," Maddie said. She began playing with her shoulder length, dark brown hair.

* * *

"Hurry up, Mum, Albus and I have to catch the train," said a disgruntled James. 

"I can't believe we're late. If it hadn't been for that werewolf," she huffed, "just running around in plain daylight too, honestly."

"Mum, I thought werewolves only changed on the full moon," Lily looked up at her mother.

"There are those who have managed to change at anytime. You remember the story about Fenrir don't you?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Teddy told me about him."

"Come on Al, we don't have time for this," James said, dragging his younger brother towards the train. He always seemed a little nervous.

"Oh, and don't forget to ignore your older brother Albus, dear," Ginny called out as both of their children ran to the train. The sky was overcast now, and a light rain patter could be heard through the train. Both of them were panting as James went to sit with some of his fellow Gryffindor friends and Albus tried to catch sight of Rose or the other students he had met at Diagon Alley. He couldn't seem to find any of them and decided to settle for the car with a lone passenger.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?"

The blond boy looked up with a confused expression. "No, it's not my car. Why would you want to sit with _me_ anyway?" he asked as he picked up a magazine that had been next to him and began reading it.

"Why wouldn't I?" Albus asked, confused.

"Oh, I dunno because of who my father is," the boy retorted.

"And who, might I ask, would that be?"

"Draco Malfoy, he's a Malfoy," he said, the magazine muffling his voice.

"Why would that make any difference? You seem fine to me..." he paused, not knowing what to call him.

"It's Scorpius, and Malfoys have a tendency to be in Slytherin, everybody hates Slytherins," he replied, abruptly.

"Well, I can't really deny that, but you don't have to be in Slytherin."

"But I'm a Malfoy. My dad would freak if I didn't."

"What about your mum?" Albus asked.

"She wasn't in Slytherin, she was in Ravenclaw."

"So maybe you'll be in Ravenclaw."

They were interrupted by a female voice, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Al?"

"Rose, sorry I couldn't find you," he replied, blushing.

"Forget it. So who's your new friend?" she asked eagerly.

"This is Scorpius."

"Malfoy," Scorpius finished.

"Oh a Malfoy huh?"

"Yes, he thinks all Malfoys are destined to be in Slytherin regardless of their personality or other half of their parentage," he smirked.

"I see, typical. Maybe you ought not to worry."

Upon arrival, the threesome got off and followed Hagrid's booming voice to the lake. Albus looked at the castle in amazement, he remembered James saying that parts of it were still under construction the previous year.

He caught sight of two other people he recognized from Diagon Alley. He began to walk over to them but was dragged back and shoved into a boat by Rose.

"Where are you going, the boats are over here," she said.

Scorpius followed along with another girl. Her dark brown hair lined her face and partially covered one eye.

She didn't look at any of them, but acted like there was no one else around.

Maddie and Jake got into a boat and were followed by two boys, one with unruly dark hair the other with light brown hair.

The boats lurched forward. And they sailed towards the looming castle.

* * *

**I take advice and constructive criticism.**

**Reviews:**

**Solobychoice:** Thanks, I like the name too

**Makurayami Ookami:** I'm glad you like it.

**Ember/Jazz:** Don't worry, I fixed it.


	3. Sorting

**Disclaimer: I have never owned Harry Potter**

The boats reached an underground harbor, and they began clambering out of the boats. Hagrid began to lead the group up a set of stone steps that led to a huge oak door.

Upon entering they were led by a teacher with long, brown hair. She waved at them to follow her.

"I'll take them from here, Hagrid."

Albus glanced at all the other students trying to pick out the people he knew. Rose was behind him with one of the people he had met in diagon alley. Scorpius was next to him, and the other, Maddie, he remembered, was just in front of him.

They followed her into the Great Hall where the rest of the students all sat around crowded tables. Banners were above each table, displaying the houses.

She went up to the front and a patched up hat was placed on a stool.

"As you here your names please step up here and I'll place the hat upon your head. It'll sort you and then you go to your respective table. Longbottom, Skye!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Rose!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She went down the list and called name after name until finally she called, "Greyback, Celeste!"

There were several gasps. Fenrir's name was whispered throughout the hall as Celeste approached the seat. She pushed back her dark brown hair that lined her face as the sorting hat was put on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

More whispers, than applause, came from the Gryffindors. She walked over to the table silently with her head down.

"Gryphon, Gil!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

More whispers followed him through the hall. He felt as if a sense of pending doom had befallen him. As the hat was placed on his head he heard it speak, "Ah a Malfoy, eh? But, you're different from your father and his father before him. You have a certain air of courage and trust about you. I'd say, GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall was silent until Rose and James began clapping ending in the rest of the hall following them. The Slytherin table glared at him in malice.

He trembled slightly. He couldn't believe it. He, Scorpius Malfoy, was a Gryffindor.

"Potter, Albus!"

Albus was slightly shaken. Scorpius had gotten into Gryffindor, and his father was a Slytherin. Albus's worries left him when the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" before even reaching his head.

The Gryffindors greeted him with a rousing applause and Rose jumped up and dragged him over to her side of the table.

"Sumit, Ian!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Knaught, Madelyn!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Draconi, Jake!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

As the sorted first years found their tables, the cheers began to fade and, after the final student was sorted, Professor McGonagall stood up, "Welcome, all to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin I would like to introduce our teachers to those new here. Our professor for Defense against the Dark Arts will be Mrs. Piper Halliwell. Divination this year will be taught by Mrs. Phoebe Halliwell, and finally, Transfiguration will now be taught by Mrs. Paige Halliwell. Now let us begin."

As soon as she said that, food appeared on the plates in front of them and everyone ate happily.

Albus saw Maddie sitting on the other side of the table next to James and his friend, Nathan. She didn't seem to be paying them any heed and he decided to introduce Rose to them when they left the great hall.

**Sorry for the shortness, but this chapter is necessary. It may seem a little rushed. Once I get a little farther I may revise it later.**


End file.
